Shawn Vs. Garrett
Chapter One: Shawn's Breaking Point It was a normal day, as any day would be. It was lunch, and they were all in there usual hang out, when like usual, Alexa came up and started buggin him. But Shawn just snapped. He yelled, "YOU GET SURROUNDED BY GIRLS EVERY DAY, THEY HUG YOU, LIKE YOU, AND CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF YOU, AND YOU JUST SIT THERE AND WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE! JESUS MAN! WHAT THE HECK!?" The whole group started at him. "Im sorry, its just-", Garrett tried to say. "No Garrett! I want you to fight me! So the girls in magnolia who is better to date then you!!" "I don't wa-" "No, to bad, rally's parking lot, next week, three o clock. You better be there..." And so that was it. Shawn stormed off. A six grader walked by him and Shawn growled in his face, causing him to cry. No one had ever seen shawn get so mad, or really knew what caused him to break like that. Chapter Two: FIGHT ~Next Week at 2:00PM~ Shawn was walking with Nolan. "I think dying like Dally would be epic, getting shot multiple times by the cops," Shawn said smiling. He knew he would win the fight against Garrett, cause he thought Garrett was wimpy. "I dunno, you'd probably flail around like this," and Nolan pretended to squirm around like he was getting shot multiple times. Shawn laugh a little too happily. Nolan gave him a weird look. ~2:59PM~ "WHERE IS HE?!" Shawn shouted furious. 5 minutes later, Shawn decided Garrett wouldn't come, and Shawn would get Garrett in school. Suddenly he heard high pitched laughing, like many girl's voices. Shawn spinned around and was met with the sight of 20 girls surrounding Garrett, while he was trying to run away from them. Screaming bloody murder, Shawn charged at Garrett, and the girls all shrieked then fled. Garrett cowered as Shawn rushed towards him- "STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" a voice shouted. Shawn saw it was a Canadian officer holding a gun. Soon, 100 more Canadian police came over. They all simultaneously shot Shawn, and he wiggled around like Nolan did an hour ago except 20 times more violently. Then, Shawn crumpled to the ground while Garrett fled. "Hm." Nolan said sipping some hot chocolate while observing Shawn's body. "I guess that was pretty cool." ~8:00AM~ A giant pillar rose with Shawn on it. He didn't even shout the words he always did when he rose again, cause he was madder than maddest. Chapter three: Shawns Training Shawn went straight to the gym after that and began lifting the heaviest weights he could fine. constantly for hours. Intill after a week of this harsh training, shawn was super super macho. The next day at school every one was deathly afraid of him "OUT OF MY WAY RUNTS!", He screamed at the eigth graders. Then he saw Garrett who who also had trained and was now not completely weak, instead of just plain weak. For after school that day, would be the new fight..... Chapter four: the fight that claims it all Shawn picked garrett up by the collar and threw him down and smashed his rig cage. Then he threw him at a wall behind him. He then grabbed a pole from the hallways and prepared too smash his head.... When put of no where, Alexa jumped and roundhouse kicked Shawn in the head. Shawn Hit the pipe on Alexa's head and she flew down. But she jumped hcak up and punched Shawn in the face, only to be hit in the face back. If your birth day is even click here If your birth day is odd, click here